Biological
by suspensegirlinc
Summary: Post S4, end of the summer - "Chuck!" "Blair, you called out Chuck's name just now." "I didn't." "I HEARD you." A little mishap in the bedroom w/ LB. o/s


A/N: I realize the basis around this story could stir up some serious drama, but I'm using it as more of a fluff piece. It does revolve around a Louis/Blair sex scene, even if it is CB-based, so just keep that in mind in case you don't want to read something LB semi graphic like. This takes place near the end of the summer.

*****This is dedicated to **Bella (thevlv)**! Woman, I know this doesn't resound with as much hilarity as what we talk about but to put it in GG terms I had to make it _slightly_ more realistic. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

"Harder. Harder. _Harder_."

She urged him closer, digger her heels into his ass and pressing herself against his chest as much as she could. It didn't do much good, but at least she could tell herself later that she'd tried harder this time, and also – again – that maybe her expectations were too high.

But damn if she wasn't getting irritated beyond belief. She'd been lying beneath him for about forty-five minutes and she was sure that he'd come at least once. The need inside him to make her come was probably the reason they were still going. He was sweating like a hog, but she was pretty sure it was her who was more frustrated. There was an itch that she needed scratched very badly, that she hadn't had scratched in almost three months and Louis just wasn't making it to that final destination.

"Blair – Blair – "

His breathing was getting heavier again.

_Oh great_. She forced herself not to roll her eyes. _The idiot is going to come again._

"Mmm," she moaned – more out of irritation than pleasure, wrapping her arms tighter around him so as to hold him closer. She told herself in the beginning that just the feel of him so close to her pumping into her should put her on cloud nine. And it had, the first ten minutes. The worst part was she'd gone from being extremely close to not feeling a single measure of enjoyment at all. Sometimes it was like he was burning her. She wondered briefly at times like those if she had actually gone _dry_.

Suddenly though, something happened. Just as she was starting to scold herself – because she did _love_ him, and the sex wasn't going _horribly_, and he was _royal_ – he could be lacking in other areas – she felt that spot begin to gather the needed attention. It wasn't much by any means, but it was something. She dug her nails further into Louis' skin and bit her teeth on his shoulder, hoping the pain would keep him going at this rate.

"_Faster_. _Harder_." Now she was getting desperate because the tension was mounting, but just like before it wasn't to the extent she wanted. "Come _on_, _Louis_," she whined loudly in her desperation. She hoped he didn't take offense and only found her caught in the moment.

"Ahh," she heard him say – not quite the climax, but probably pain from her digging into his shoulder like a cannibal. She didn't apologize. They were thirty minutes past an apology now.

And then it came, and she wanted to kill herself. He was coming for the second – or maybe third? – time that night. And she still hadn't. How was that possible? Louis was good in bed. It wasn't as if he hadn't made her come before. Was she just too preoccupied during the day? None of it made sense. Then again, when an itch isn't scratched for a very long time, sometimes nothing good will come until that need is met.

She sighed, hoping it did not come off as the lament it really was.

"That was amazing, Blair," he breathed against her face, leaning down to kiss her. It was a sweet, intimate moment and one she wanted to enjoy, but all she wanted was her release, and if she couldn't get it here she was going to get it elsewhere. _Would it be too insulting if she went into the bathroom and did it herself?_ Louis definitely had the capability to feel offended.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," she said after he'd kissed her and was halfway to laying his forehead on hers in a tender movement she'd become familiar with.

He raised his head, and she knew all was doomed when she saw his brows furrow and his forehead crease. "Right now?"

Her mouth opened and closed. _Post-coital glow. Right_. She'd forgotten. _Was she going to have to fake that too?_ This was getting ridiculous.

She forced a smile. "Unless you want to go for another round?" She raised her brows, half in anticipation. As sick as she was of getting her hopes up, starting from scratch might not be so bad. And at least she might get some of that heightened tension she'd been so close to cresting in the last few minutes.

"I'm kind of tired, Blair." He smiled softly.

Her face fell, and she knew she'd been unable to hide it. The first time they'd slept together it had been wonderful, but she realized now that it had been because she'd wanted it to be so good for him. She'd done all the work, and she was so proud of herself for achieving her objective. She didn't think it was unreasonable to get the same kind of result in return every time.

Chuck never tired this easily. He would have made her come at least ten times by this point too. They would have started much earlier as well. He didn't usually have so many appointments that went right up to dinner.

It was probably an exception. Louis wasn't always this busy. It was just today. Some ambassador meeting or something. She wasn't sure.

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes going sweet and innocent, making her the most adorable sweaty mess he'd ever seen. "I'll do all the work." Her lips quirked at the corner into a devilish smirk. She hoped he'd comply, because she just realized she'd been comparing her sex life with Louis to her past experience with Chuck again. It'd been happening more often, and it was not a good sign.

"Didn't you come?" His brows furrowed in concern.

_Unbelievable_. He didn't even know. Could he not sense it? Didn't he know her _at all_? Especially in the bedroom?

_I know you better than I know myself._

"Of course I did," she lied, running her fingers through his hair. "It's just…well, I've been on the bottom the whole time and I like being on the top. More control." She smiled devilishly.

He returned the smile with a dark lust-filled glint in his eyes. Gently, he flipped them over and she let out a huge puff of air. He did not comment. Probably because he didn't notice that either, she mused.

Slowly she rocked against him, and she could already feel it coming. She couldn't believe it. Despite his wishes, she should've done this from the start. She moved faster, pounding against him, her hair flying wildly around her and when she looked down at him, reveling at the feel of his hands around her hips, she saw Chuck's face staring up at her, in awe of the passion he saw there.

She didn't think about how odd the image was, wasn't disturbed about it or even the context it was in. She didn't dwell on the fact that she might be dreaming or that she was actually with Chuck suddenly. She just watched his heated gaze, felt shivers ripple through her when his fingers dug into her skin and pulled her onto him closer every time. The position made him go far deeper than she'd been able to go before and the telltale signs of her climax finally started to show.

Her cries started low but quickly escalated and then she froze, shaking around him in her release. It seemed to last forever and the pleasure was greater than she thought she'd ever known – at least with this man.

"_Chuck_!"

Louis' fingers suddenly released their grip on her hips. He didn't say anything for awhile, waited until she fell down onto his chest and her breathing had returned to normal.

"Blair," he prompted.

Thoroughly content now, she raised her head to meet his gaze, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Even as the turmoil whirled around him, he found himself relaxed by the act and ran his fingers smoothly down her back.

"Yes?" she asked, dazed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Like what?"

"You called out Chuck's name just now."

She froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I didn't."

"You _did_. I _heard_ you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, starting to raise herself up off his chest, madly diverting her eyes from his accusing glare. He caught her before she could remove herself from his lap.

"Blair, tell me the truth. Are you—have you been—" He let the question hang in the heavy silence and suddenly she understood. She was a little angry, but she still understood.

"I've been with you all summer and Chuck's been abroad with Nate. He hasn't touched Monaco. In fact, I believe he deliberately stayed away so as not to interrupt our summer." She leaned down and kissed him again, tension lessening in both of them with the tender act. She loved how her kisses cooled him down. With Chuck they tended to heat up the atmosphere. _Not that she'd minded…_

_ No, stop. _She scolded herself again for comparing.

"So, don't even think it, darling. I'm completely faithful towards you. Forgive me for the slip." She smiled and then raised herself again, this time slipping off his lap with ease and heading to the bathroom.

He heard the door lock and the heavy pounding water of the shower turn on. He closed his eyes and forced himself to believe her and brush the matter aside. She was his now anyways. She'd made that clear when she'd come to him that night of the party three weeks before they'd left for Monaco at the beginning of the summer.

…

"You're kidding."

Blair shot an irritated glare to her best friend.

"I'm sorry!" Serena put her hands up in self-defense. "I just—well, it's kind of funny, you have to admit."

"It's not funny!" she shrieked, scandalized. "I was having sex with Louis and I called out my ex-boyfriend's name. In no way is that justified. The fact that he assumed I was cheating on him instantly afterwards does not bode well for our future."

"Relax, B." She gripped the brunette's shoulders, finding it adorable that she blew a puff of air the brush her hair off her forehead. "It happens, and you weren't cheating. He'll get over it."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She folded her arms across her stomach. "It's just a little unnerving, that's all."

Serena bit her tongue to keep herself from asking her if she was really sure that it was Louis she wanted to be with. But she'd heard the story already. No matter if the feelings were still there, she loved Louis too and he was her choice.

The two went to their respective bedrooms and changed into their swimsuits for the pool out back. Serena had planned on telling her best friend about everything that had happened over the summer, but when she had blurted out the mishap in the bedroom with Louis, she'd decided to hold her tongue. _Later._

…

Examining herself once more in the mirror, Blair nodded in assurance to herself and opened the door of her bedroom in the Hampton house. However, she didn't get very far, because there the master of disguise was himself, lounging against the doorframe. For a second her heart beat faster. The smirk that pasted itself onto his face when he looked up at her sent shivers down her spine though. It was not a _nice to see you, Waldorf_ smirk. It was an _I know your dirty, little secret_ smirk.

_He couldn't possibly know._

She was very unnerved by the possibility.

Taking a deep breath, she made to stride right past him. He gave her a once over, his smirk not once leaving his face, but he said nothing.

She felt his gaze on her, and heated or not she still felt very aware of it. She wished she'd put on her cover up. The somewhat skimpy bikini no doubt betrayed what she was trying to forget, especially with him in the vicinity.

She made it to the kitchen, and then realized she could not go much farther. Nate and Serena were talking quite enjoyable in the backyard. He said something. She giggled. And for some reason, Blair just did not want to interrupt it.

Chuck walked up till he was almost directly behind her. Just as she thought he was going to whisper something dirty in her ear however, he moved around her to grab something from the bridge. She heard herself breathe out in relief but in addition was actually disappointed. Even when she'd been with Nate, he'd managed to subtly hit on her. She frowned at the shift in their relationship.

"What's wrong, Waldorf?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. I just realized I forgot something in my room." _The cover-up._ She was beyond grateful that she had a real excuse and not something made up for the sake of escape.

"I heard about your little mishap," he said before she'd managed to make it to the hallway. Very slowly she turned around, unnerved by the sight of him sipping lemonade quite innocently against the fridge.

"Mishap?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"Mmhmm." He stepped forward, set his glass on the counter and strode towards her. "You have to admit, despite the status of our relationship, it is rather funny."

She commanded herself not to stomp her foot. That would give him even more amusement. "Serena told you?"

His smirk spread into a smile. "We heard the two of you when you came in." He leaned forward and whispered, "as the spotlight on Gossip Girl, I would think you'd be more careful about spreading your secrets."

She stiffened, but couldn't help the shivers of pleasure that chilled her back at the sound of feel of his heated whisper against her face.

She stepped back, putting some distance between them. "It was an accident. It could happen to anyone."

"But it didn't happen to anyone, did it, Blair? It happened to you, because no one can pleasure you like I can." He moved to walk past her, stuck to the floor. "No one." He winked at her when she finally caught his gaze one more time.

She heard the glass door open and close as Chuck walked out into the backyard. She heard the muffled welcome from Nate and Serena and she hated it, because if she and Chuck were together – or even just wanting to be, or in denial, she would pounce on him after what he'd just said, how he'd acted. It was entirely unfair for him to "let her go" and demand she do the same when he was so damn hot, and no matter what he said about her heart and what she "deserved" or who was "right" for her, he was by far the right one for her body. The melting between her legs told her that every day.

She suddenly very much dreaded her next sexual encounter with her fiancée. Hopefully over time her passion in bed would teach him a thing or two about pleasing a woman. Until then, she'd have to frequent the shower. Because for the last few months she'd been much hornier than usual, and she didn't pretend to know why. She knew why, and she knew why it was her fantasizing about Chuck that fueled her releases. It wasn't just because he was right in that no one else could please her like she could or that she believed, no matter who she ended up with, that it would always be the two of them who were destined. Her body had been changing in the last few months and it craved unlike anything else the source that had caused the shift in its universe.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Hehe. Review please! ;D

(Oh, and I'm using this is as another opportunity to promote my personal/GG/VD website. Check it out at the bottom of my profile! ;D)


End file.
